Tainted Pages Of Sakura
by Pepsi Dragon
Summary: Sakura's all depressed as usual over Sasuke. She cries, but that won't get her anywhere. Then something happens that leads on to the unveiling of secrets and lies. R&R! Next chap up: Running Away To Heaven
1. Enter The Book

**Yo people! This fanfic was inspired by when i found an old spell book fingy somewhere as i was tidying up. Hope you like it!**

**So far no 'spells' have been used but they will be soon...for no good! Hehehehe! **

* * *

Enter The Book

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chimed, a pink blur running up to the solemn raven-haired boy.

"What?" Sasuke grunted, his seriously cold, colder than the ice from the freezer, colder than the ice from the arctic voice spoke.

"I-I…um…" Sakura turned a pretty shade of pink, a deeper colour than her hair as she watched those intense eyes burn into her, right into her soul. The feeling was just like a roaring flame, melting her away, sensational and awesome.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued walking. Team seven had just finished another day of cruddy rank D missions, helping old ladies groom their cats, helping old men put on their socks and helping pregnant women get their cravings fulfilled. Naruto had dashed off for ramen and Kakashi had long gone to do whatever he did. So here, Sakura and Sasuke were left to walk slowly home by themselves.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Please go out with me!" Sakura blurted out, her hands clenching together in a little ball pleadingly, desperate, longing under her chin.

Sasuke continued walking, her voice seemed to have absolutely no effect on him whatsoever. He was a human tank, shielded from the outside and shell hardened against all emotion.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered towards the calm ninjas back.

"Hn. As it will always be…the answer is no." Grumbled Sasuke bluntly.

Sakura's eyes watered and she fell down onto her knees. Even though these words were oh so familiar to her, they still hurt her every time. They were like a stab wound, healing over time. But just when she thought she was healed, those words, harsh sharp painful words, they thrust into her mind and reopened the cut and she was mentally bleeding. Sorrow, anguish, wanting but not getting, was like a wash of acid, spilling from her gentle eyes.

"S-Sasuke…" The pink haired girl sobbed kneeling in the middle of the field. Sasuke walked on, disappearing like a speck of dust. Well actually, he was more like a speck of stubborn grease, Sakura tried to wipe it away, but he was there, stained into her heart.

"Little girl…" An old woman's voice called softly from behind.

"Wha-What?" Sakura mumbled startled. Why had she not sensed this woman?

The woman's face was hidden deeply within a white hood, but her voice was crackly, hoarse and eerie, this betrayed her of her age.

"Are you alright dearie?" The white-cloaked geriatric asked, a scarily thin bony finger touching Sakura's right shoulder.

Sakura stood up immediately, backing swiftly away, her eyes wide in fear and tension, "W-Who are you?"

The woman cackled. Yeah, just like some sort of evil witch. Then she cocked her head to one side and pulled her hood down.

"I am…Madame Asshull…"

Sakura gasped, the woman's face was absolutely hideous…hideously beautiful that is. The only reason it was in any right hideous is because it wasn't what Sakura expected. This face, revealed under the darkening sky, was smooth, happy and so pretty.

Sakura looked from the woman's face to her revoltingly pruney hands, "M-My damn asshole?"

The woman shook her head frowning slightly, her sheeny shiny gold hair falling luxuriously around her shoulders, "Madame _Asshull_."

Perhaps this woman knew a jutsu like Tsunade, which made her look young? And if so…why were her hands so…grotesque?

"Um…I've got to go now…" Sakura mumbled nervously, as she turned to leave. This woman was really freaking her out, and soon it would be dark and Sakura wouldn't want to be with such a creature in the dark.

"Wait!" Madame Asshull hissed urgently, "I can help you! Just let me give you this!"

Sakura took a very old leathery book from the woman, with her cold shaking hands. She untied the gold ribbon binding the small battered book and peered tentatively inside. Every stinking yellow peeling page was totally empty.

"What is it?" Sakura asked sheepishly, looking up, to see that the old woman had vanished. Sakura scanned the fields. She was completely alone.

"O-Okay…this is giving me the willies!" Sakura whined fearfully, as she shoved the book into a pocket and then sprinted for home, just as it began to rain softly.

She was somewhere in the middle of Konoha, halfway to home, when that wrinkly book, decide to fly out of her pocket and land plop into a puddle.

"Shit!" Sakura gasped, as the rain pelted down on her like ferocious mini water balloons. Sakura pulled a face as she pulled the book, dripping with mud up between a thin forefinger and thumb.

When Sakura finally got home, she rushed straight into the bathroom and tore her clothes off for a nice warm bath. Soft therapeutic bubbles and warm comforting water to wash away her heartfelt pains.

"Ahh…" She sighed as her clammy body sank into the pleasant warmth. She closed her eyes and lay there soaking, relaxing and soon she fell asleep.

In her dreams, she saw herself, running naked through the fields, towards a hunched figure that was Sasuke. Realising that she was nude, she stopped and blushed. Sasuke turned around and glared at her, but then grinned. A massive hole opened up in the ground and engulfed Sakura, she was falling towards warm darkness, and maybe it was hell?

"Bllerg blurble ggggarrg!" Sakura squealed as she awoke sharply to find that her head was submerged under the soapy water.

The soapy water burned her eyes and her mind hadn't quite realised where she was or what was happening. She was drowning and no one was there to help her. Hmm…perhaps I was wrong?

"Sakura!" Her mother screamed, yanking the pink haired girl out of the water. Sakura gasped and choked, before grabbing a towel and flinging it hastily around herself.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Sakura's mother bellowed, halfway between anger and relief.

"I-I'm fine, just fell asleep." Sakura muttered, grabbing her clump of clothes and disappearing into her room. Sakura plonked herself onto her pink duvet covered bed and sighed.

However, Sakura's mother was not so easy to be rid of.

"SAKURA! Don't you walk away from me!" She yelled, waving a wooden spoon around, "You could have drowned! What's the matter with you these days! It's like you're in another world!"

Sakura eyed the spoon confused and then spoke whilst her mother paused to breathe and glare furiously.

"Were you in the kitchen?"

Sakura's mother growled, "Of course I was! Can't you see this God forsaken spoon!"

Sakura frowned and slipped into her nighty, "I'm tired, can I go to sleep please?"

"You haven't even dried your hair yet! You'll get some rheumatism disease or something! No!" Her mother snapped.

"Mum…please."

Her mother opened her mouth to object again, but then seeing how exhausted and emotionally worn her daughter looked, she left without another word.

Sakura snuggled up comfortably, but she didn't close her eyes. She stared expressionless at the blank wall as her mother clicked the light off and closed the door. Soft thuds of her mother's footsteps descending and then there was silence.

The girl turned over to face the rest of her room, her mother had taken the dirty wet clothes, but the book was still there. Lying limp and quiet on the plush cream carpet. Sakura cursed silently, the muddy book would surely stain her carpet and mud stains weren't that easy to get out.

"Jeez." Sakura grumbled, as she kicked the covers aside and stumbled over to pick the book up. She examined the book with her hands. There was no mud. Surely this was illogical, as the book was coated in muck when she brought it home and no one had touched it since?

Sakura flicked the light on and glared at the leathery book, it was absolutely spotless. Even the wrinkly old bits had gone and all was left was a brand new book. She pulled the ribbon apart and the book sprang open, the pages were still blank, but white crunchy fresh snow.

"What the?" Sakura gasped as the book began to shake in her fingers. She dropped the book; it acted as if it was _alive_. Sakura leapt onto her bed pulling her covers protectively up to her chest. The book was hopping at her, like a dog, about to lick her ankles. Sakura's breath became quicker, as she panicked and didn't now what to think. And soon enough after so much hyperventilation…she passed out.

* * *

**Hmm...I realise it was a little angsty, but i wanted to play with some words you see, so hope you found the words cool! Reveiw please! Because reveiws are like my oxygen, and without it i will turn blue... -**


	2. Don't Cry, Don't Run, Don't Scream

**What? Only one reveiw (not counting my Sis')! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Anyways thought I'd post the next chappie anyways, ideas are popping up to my brain quite quickly for this fan fic so i might as well put it out in the world. Please R&R and most important of all enjoy!

* * *

**

Don't Cry, Don't Run, Don't Scream

Sakura opened her eyes wearily, she was stretched crookedly across the bed, with one leg hanging off the mattress and her pillow slanted still supporting her head and also uncomfortably, one shoulder. Her duvet had completely fallen off the bed, leaving Sakura shivering against the winter atmosphere. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she'd had quite a bad dream during the night.

Sakura's Dream… 

"_Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed in delight as she dashed through the aisle of the massive and beautiful church, running excitedly up to her groom… Sasuke._

_Suddenly Sakura found her feet sinking away into quicksand and she waved a hand out desperate, but Sasuke wasn't looking._

"_Sasuke! Help me!" Sakura screamed as she sank further into the sand, her dress thick with the mucky damp substance._

_Sasuke turned around at the last minute, just as Sakura's head was about to be engulfed in the quicksand, but he didn't do anything, but smirk evilly and almost triumphantly._

"_SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, eyes wide with deeply felt fear as the sand filled her mouth, choking her nose and scratched into her eyes._

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura cried softly, rubbing her silky nighty sleeve against her quivering face, to dry the tears that were pouring out like a waterfall of distress.

It wasn't unusual for Sakura to cry first thing in the morning. In fact it had become more like a compulsory ritual. Sakura hated being such a crybaby, but something deep inside, was triggered by the thought of Sasuke and how she couldn't have him… how he wouldn't have her, acknowledge her or feel the same way for her as she so passionately did for him. Sometimes, Sakura would think, that perhaps if she cried every morning, like she did, it would bring her good luck, but it never did.

Sakura stood up and threw the forlorn duvet cover back onto the bed, when she noticed the leathery book hibernating beneath it. Sakura lifted it up, wondering whether the books strange animate behaviour was just part of her twisted dreams. The book was pristine, soft like real skin and it felt slightly warm. Sakura left the book on her bed and she went off to the bathroom to shower and get changed.

"Every night in my dreams… I see you… I _feel_ you… this is how I know you…" (Titanic theme tune) Sakura sang in a sad wailing, yet melodic voice, as the water gushed over her body, rinsing away her permanent sorrows. Singing was one of the pink haired girl's hobbies, though no one knew this, she would sometimes substitute crying herself to sleep, with singing herself to sleep, or even a painful mixture of both.

Sakura slid open the glass shower cubicle door and took a step out, the frosty air making her skin tingle unpleasantly, the shower fresh warmth quickly becoming prickly clamminess. She towel dried herself carefully, still humming away to her song, when suddenly she realised there was someone in the bathroom with her. She glanced around nervously; her senses were telling her that she was not alone.

"W-Who's there?" She mumbled fearfully, eyeing the sink, the toilet and the bathroom cabinet in a most mouse eyed fashion. There was no sound for quite a few seconds, but then she heard a sort of soft scraping, kind of like something was dragging it self from behind the toilet. Sakura tightened her grip on the towel, which she'd wrapped around her body and her free hand grabbed a shampoo bottle for defence.

Sakura stared at the toilet, as if she expected a giant slime creature to come exploding out of it, but instead the little leather book, scuttled out from behind the toilet instead. She bit her lip, books weren't meant to move, they weren't meant to be alive and they definitely weren't meant to come up to her like some little animal.

"G-Get a-away…" Sakura gasped, backing up against the steam moistened bathroom tiles, as the book dragged itself with some freakish paranormal strength towards her feet.

The book froze about six inches away from her delicate pink toes and then it coughed. Just like a person with a smoking problem. Sakura blinked and her back pushed against the wall, desperate, longing for her legs and arms to stop being so numb with fear so that she could at least make a run out of the accursed bathing quarters.

The book suddenly poofed, like a person coming out of a henge and in the place of it was a male ninja, raven haired and cold eyed, smirking in the most lewd of manners. Sakura gasped, and her body began to shake in shock, her mind wanted it all to be a dream, some freakish nightmare, but her body, her senses told the truth.

Sakura was about to scream, when a hand smacked itself over her mouth, immediately silencing her. The shampoo bottle slipped from her fingers and fell with a small clatter onto the floor. Sakura blinked as the ninja removed his hand slowly.

"S-Sa-Sasuke? W-What…" Sakura babbled quietly, as Sasuke leaned forwards and pressed a hand over her shoulder, against the clammy wall.

Sasuke grinned and leant his face inwards, his raven locks brushing against her shivering shoulders and then he whispered, "Sakura-chan… aren't you glad to see me?"

Sakura nodded and managed to blurt out, "Y-Yes, of course S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kissed her tenderly on the cheek, but it wasn't warm like she'd expected, instead it was icy cold, like his lips were made of pure frost. Sakura blushed and she stared deep into his pools of darkness, eyes solid yet with the magical pressure of a black hole, absorbing her soul into his.

"Sasuke-kun… w-why were you a b-book?" Sakura asked softly, pressing herself as flat as possible against the wall, since Sasuke decided to lean forwards again.

Sasuke chuckled, this was rare, Sakura was quite freaked by the Uchiha having a sense of humour. She smiled weakly as Sasuke ran his fingers through her dripping wet pink locks.

"Sakura…" He whispered softly, pulling her into an unexpected tight hug, "…I want you to run away with me… I need you… I need to tell you things… secret things…"

Sakura stiffened up at such strange physical attention and she managed to mumble, "Why Sasuke, can't you just tell me now?"

Sasuke's breath was warm against her cheek, "Don't you trust me?"

Sakura blinked and she stared down the back of the raven-haired boy, before caressing him warmly, "I love you Sasuke, I'd trust you with my life."

Sasuke pulled out of the hug, grinning and then he took a step back and eyed her up and down, as if she was a gentle deer to a hungry lion, "That's what I wanted to hear, Sakura please get dressed and pack a few things and then meet me at the gates of Konoha in ten minutes…"

Sakura was about to question him again, when he yanked open the bathroom window and leapt out of it, the freezing cold air giving her goose pimples.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered towards the open window, as her body slid numbly down the bathroom tiles, her hot breath colliding into cold air and turning into white steam.

Sakura got changed feeling rather dazed and then she packed hesitantly. Why did Sasuke choose now to show her he cared and what did he have to tell her? Why was he disguised as a book in the first place and where were they going to go? Sakura pondered over these thoughts that were swimming around in her head. In fact, she was focused on Sasuke so much, she was practically drowning in her mind.

"Sakura! Where do you think you're going?" Her Mum asked worriedly, as Sakura reached a hand out to open the front door.

Sakura froze and she smiled, "Just off to do some training, that's all."

Sakura's Mum was about to ramble on about how early it was and that she should at least eat breakfast first, but then she settled on giving her pink haired daughter a loving hug instead.

"Go on Sakura, train hard and make me proud!" She said, kissing Sakura on the head, before watching as Sakura disappeared through the front door, a small backpack on her shoulder and a gentle smile still on her face.

* * *

**Oooh... I wonder if you're wondering what the answers to all those questions are? Well get reveiwing and I'll update as soon as poss! **

**Pepsi Dragon x**


	3. Running Away To Heaven

**Running Away To Heaven**

**Dislaimer: I do not own or make a profit from Naruto :P**

**Only found time to continue my fics recently, but whoo, here it goes!

* * *

**

Sakura clutched her bag strap tightly, she'd packed clothes, food, money and as much ninja equipment into it as she could. Sasuke had come for her, bearing the message that he wanted to run away with her and tell her beautiful things…

Sakura blushed, perhaps she was just being naïve? She could see the Konoha Gates dead ahead, looming over her like Heaven's Gates. She tried to convince herself that she was about to enter heaven, not leave Konoha. Perhaps in more ways than one she was right.

"Sakura." She heard a voice whisper to her, carried by the winds.

"Sasuke?" Sakura responded, looking around herself, but not seeing the raven haired ninja anywhere, "Where are you Sasuke?"

Then from within the forest outside of Konoha appeared the Uchiha from behind a tree, smiling softly, a small bag on his back also.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Where ever you want me to go Sasuke-kun, I will go." Sakura murmured softly as she stepped through the gates and went to stand before the boy.

"Let's go." Sasuke said quietly, taking her hand and beginning to walk deeper into the forest.

Sakura smiled, maybe she was dreaming. She realised this all seemed much unreal and far too good to be true, but at that moment in time, she didn't really care. She would enjoy it for as long as it lasted and not care about what would happen after.

A shadowy figure spotted the couple, one with black hair and the other with pink strolling happily through the forest and they began to follow.

"Sasuke-kun, did you have something really important you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked softly, watching the Uchiha who smiled, but kept his eyes directed ahead.

"Yes Sakura." Sasuke paused for a moment, before explaining, "There have been things I've always wanted to tell you…but couldn't because…because I felt so detached. All I ever wanted to do was kill Itachi and I was stuck on this aim, like a man addicted to drugs…it seemed like that was the only important thing."

"…" Sakura listened to the Uchiha's gentle voice, the foreground of a beautiful music when accompanied by their footsteps over the crisp grass and with the wind flowing over them like silk…everything was amazing…

Sakura closed her eyes, lost in the moment, her feet moving on autopilot, guided by Sasuke.

"But now Sakura, I've been thinking and I've realised, I'm angry at Itachi for killing everyone I've ever loved…so the most important thing shouldn't be killing Itachi, but keeping close to the one I love right now."

"Sakura." Sasuke said softly, stopping under a tree, "I love you."

She opened her eyes and found that before she could reply, he'd pressed his lips onto hers and slid his hands over her rear. She wriggled her arms a little, making the bag on her back fall to the ground, then she closed her eyes once more and placed her arms lovingly around Sasuke's neck.

"Heheheh…sweet young romance…" The person hidden in the shadows muttered to themselves, "Enjoy yourself now girl…but soon…oh soon…it will all end…"

Sakura shoved the bag off Sasuke's back and she slid her arms over his well toned back. He began nibbling at her ears and planting soft kisses along her neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured as he pulled away for a moment.

"Do you love me?" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura stared at him with eyes glazed over, "I've always loved you Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, and then he lifted her up bridal style, kicking the bags up onto his arms and swinging them so that they were both on his back.

"Sasuke where are we going?" Sakura asked as he began dashing through the forest with such admirable strength and speed.

"It's a surprise." Sasuke replied, pecking her lovingly on the cheek.

The shadow behind, followed, cautious, but never losing sight of his prey.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review so that I know if anyone is interested in me continuing this fic T-T**

**lol Ja Ne!**


End file.
